


Surprise Visit

by koomega



Series: Surprise Flight [1]
Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom George, Choking, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Love, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Romance, Smut, blowjob, bxb - Freeform, dreamvisitsgeorge, gay things, surprise flight, top dream, visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koomega/pseuds/koomega
Summary: How a sweet surprise visit to a friend turned to fucking him senseless.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | dreamwastaken/georgenotfound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: Surprise Flight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868857
Comments: 285
Kudos: 2405





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my bff ava teehee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+bff+ava+teehee).



_Ding_

_Georgenotfound has commented on your tweet:_ Dream smells worse than I expected. 

"Hey! Don't be rude." Dream muttered, looking over at his phone as his arms tightly held the petite culprit of the mean tweet. George scrunched his nose up cutely, pushing his back up against Dream's own body. Phone held tightly in his hand, "I didn't lie, did I?" 

"Well... sometimes honesty isn't the best option when you're about to hurt your friends' feelings. shaking-my-head." Dream replied, shaking his head, a small pout covering his now known face. George hummed, unoccupied hand finding home in Dream's forearms. "Still can't believe you're here though... I thought I would have to marry you to see you." He smiled, unbelievably happy and that was completely undeniable. "Now let go of me! You're acting as if we're a couple." 

"Don't lie, you like it. Plus, to the public eye, we technically are one. Hashtag dreamnotfound." Dream eye-smiled, arms losing their grip and eventually letting go of George's waist. George turned around, "You wish. Also, it's georgewastaken. I'm a top, asshat." He retorted, rolling his eyes pettily.

However, he failed to understand why Dream was laughing his ass off for the next 5 minutes. 

If you have yet to figure it out, Dream has flown out to see George, planning to stay in George's sweet humble abode for a week. So this meant he'd have to make some dumb excuse as to why he'd be taking a break so that George obviously wouldn't find out. Their friends knew, however, and all were lowkey sad they couldn't see George as well. Nonetheless, they supported it and stuck to plan.

"Alright, alright," Dream wiped his fake tears, "Help me unpack, will you?" he asked, taking his small black suitcase in one hand, and George's hand in the other, George took notice of this. He led, but suddenly stopped, stupidly turning around. "Right. Where's the guest room again?" George giggled, rolling his eyes. "And you were supposed to be the smart one." He held Dream's hand continuously for no apparent reason, leaving the regular-sized modern kitchen and entering the short, white corridor. They passed a couple of doors, some decorated, and others plain, before finally reaching George's room. It was average-sized, Blue-grey walls, his bed was placed vertically from the door, and right across from it was his computer set-up. "Well... here we are." George turned and immediately locked eyes with Dream, who was smiling.

But soon enough, his smile faltered. "Wait-" He realized, "I'm not sleeping in a guest room?" Dream looked dumbfounded- very much so. "Well... See, the apartment isn't very big, it's more of a one-man space. So there is no guest room, you'll have to sleep with me." George explained, smiling. That was, of course, until he realized what he had said. A crimson red found a place in his cheeks. "N-no, wait. I didn't mean it like _that._ Y-you can sleep on the floor! Or I can. Doesn't....matter." He looked down, fumbling with his sweater sleeves, embarrassed. He felt a shoulder bump into his and looked up. Dream walked past him and threw his suitcase on the bed, "I'll take the floor, but only because you're cute." 

George giggled, looking up as he gently bit his lower lip. "Okay, whatever." 

\---

Once the whole unpacking ordeal was finished, Dream had decided to take a shower whilst George played around with Sapnap in a discord call.

"How could you not have told me?! I still seriously can't believe he's here. It's....crazy." George smiled, looking down at his keyboard. Sapnap cooed, "Awe, look at you. So cute!" George grumbled some incoherent words and covered his camera. "Alright, alright. I'll stop." George huffed and took his hand off his camera, pouting. "He's pretty handsome, though, isn't he?" Sapnap commented. He hummed, a small nod forming. "Earlier today, he wouldn't stop hugging me. He's like some sort of koala or something, Jeez." He complained, but deep down, yeah, he still complained. It's not that he didn't like it, it's that he doesn't want feelings to form where they don't necessarily belong. Especially during Dream's trip. Imagine how _awkward_ it'd be if George caught unrequited feelings for his friend who crossed an ocean to spend time with him and knew there was nothing more.

After a couple of minutes talking, Sapnap said his goodbyes and so did George. He turned his computer off, stood up, and stretched for a bit before turning around and falling onto his bed, a loud groan emitting from him. He laid limply, tired enough from the airport trip. 

Meanwhile, Dream was taking a steaming hot shower in George's bathroom. I mean... Who showers with cold water anyways. Psychopaths. He pondered there as the water almost engulfed him whole, fingers running through his thin, silky hair. He closed his eyes and took a long, sharp breath. "alright." He turned the shower off and stepped out, dripping wet. 

"Hmm, George? I'm done with my shower. What do you wanna do?" Dream shouted, wrapping the embarrassingly pink towel around his waist, drooping slightly. He opened the ivory door and walked out, the soft pitter-patter of his feet being the only indicator he was about to barge in. George groaned, rolling over to look at Dream. His eyes slowly opened, before widening further than they were designed to. "Why- Why aren't you dressed?!" George squealed, visibly gulping. He wanted to look away, but sadly, his eyes decided to say fuck his nervous system and glued themselves to Dream's body like glitter in a 3rd-grade class project. He was built, but not _too_ built. Broad shoulders and visible ab muscles as water dripped from his hair to his abdomen. Honestly, a sight to drool over if you asked my imagination. 

"Oops. I forgot my clothes here, I didn't think you would mind as much if I just changed here instead." Dream explained, watching George's face scrutinizingly. Without a second thought, Dream started walking over and taking the picked out sweats and a black t-shirt, his underwear right underneath it. "Well, you could've warned me," George mumbled, a soft pink finding way to his cheeks, expanding to his visible collarbone. 

George was skinny, but not overly skinny either. He was a healthy balance for his body type. But just because he's a _healthy balance_ doesn't mean Dream couldn't potentially slam his ass into the bed. Just sayin'.

Dream chuckled, low and almost crude sounding, this was enough to make George clear his throat about thrice in case he decided to say something dumb. "You're blushing. Now get out unless you wanna watch me change as well?" He teased, knowing just how much control he has over the latter. George bout choked on his spit and sat up, waving his hands in front of his face eagerly. He quickly stood on his feet, "I have to shower anyway. So..." trying to erase the image of Dream shirtless, he walked off.

Dream was undoing his towel until a questioning expression appeared on his face. He looked up, noticing little footsteps getting closer. George barged in, forearm over his eyes as he mumbled, "Forgot my clothes!"

He rushed over to his drawer, bumping into literally everything but Dream in the process and picked out the first thing he could find. As soon as he grabbed god knows what, he turned around, not even sure where to face. "Great! Gotta blast!" He tried to run off, but it was quite a challenge when he was blind. _He's supposed to be colorblind, not legit blind._ He bumped into one of the least decorated (thank god) walls of his now shared room and let out a loud cry, "Ow!"

Dream sighed, walking over to the aforementioned, and directed him towards the door, chuckling. "Bye!" 

\---

"George! What's taking you so long? The rides open at 8! We'll be late and then have to sit in a long li-"

Dream and George had simultaneously agreed on going to the local fair, which apparently, George says is the best one ever, But he's never left his state, so his opinion wasn't of much value (although Dream would argue otherwise). Dream was currently standing by the grey, metal automatic door of George's apartment, staring at his phone screen intently as he watched all the tweets roll in about how much fun they must've been having. However, he stopped bitching about the time when his attention was dragged from his phone to the pretty little thing walking down the pale corridor. He looked up and saw George wearing a big, oversized pink cotton sweater with black skinny jeans and white airforces. What captivated Dream, though, was George's big, goofy grin as he felt around his sweater.

"It's 100% cotton!" 

Dream smiled softly, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He would never admit it, but George made his heart beat faster than it was ever programmed to. "Okay, ready?" George asked, all giggly and stuff. He walked over, reaching out to open the door.

"No."

George was about to turn and look at Dream and start complaining, but Dream reached his hand out and held his own, smiling to himself as he opened the door himself and practically dragged a blushing George out the comforting apartment. "Now I am, Let's go." 

_Alright, to the fair we go!_

"Oh my god, Dream. It's not that difficult. Just scan my card! We're going to miss the train." George exclaimed, looking around anxiously. Sometimes, George had little faith in Dream. It sort of annoyed him, but he knows George wouldn't think twice to fall and trust Dream to be there.

Dream chuckled, "Alright, just calm down, I got this." George puffed his cheeks out cutely, crossing his arms. "Fine. But if we lose the train I _will_ ban your Minecraft account." After a couple of tries,

_Beep._

"Told you, now stop complaining. C'mon." Dream held his hand out, waiting patiently. However, George was feeling especially bratty at 8:21 p.m. that Saturday night, so he completely ignored Dream and walked up in front of the train, entering once the doors opened. Dream, however, wasn't having it. He ran past George as he took his sweet time walking up the double steps of the train. "Hey! Dream, I was just kidding, come back!" George stumbled up the last step, looking up and gasping. He had failed to realize just how _packed_ the train was before deciding to be a petty ass hoe.

So once he entered, he had completely lost sight of Dream. 

"Dream?" He muttered, mumbling incoherent _'sorry'_ 's as he staggered around the large, scary crowd of people. George wasn't antisocial, though. Dream was a lot more introverted than he was, yet here we are. George realized all his mumbling was of absolutely no use because he just kept getting dirty looks and had _yet_ to find Dream. So, he turned to a better idea. He took a deep breath and,

"DREAM!"

George screamed, trying to completely block the weird looks. Yes, this was his "better" idea. The train was already moving, people holding tightly onto the railings and sitting in their seats quietly. As he was about to scream again, mouth opening wide and chest puffing out, he felt a tight grip on his hips and a swift pull backward. "Wha-" 

"Shut up, oh my god." Dream had pulled George into the seat right next to him, hand now covering his mouth. George's back was still towards Dream, so he had to pull his feet inwards as to not trip any passengers."You sure know how to put on a show." 

George mumbled, before biting Dream's hand playfully. Dream pulled his hand away, wincing lowly. "What the fuck?" George laughed, eyes crinkling up sweetly. Dream looked at George as if he had lost his literal mind. "Oh my god, don't be such a drama queen. It didn't even hurt." George sat forward, looking over at Dream as he listened to his whining.

They bickered childishly, and in the meantime, everyone started to cram towards the back, leaving almost no space for the two. Some random lady had gotten a bit _too_ close for George's liking, concurrently making him shift closer to his seat and Dream. Dream soon realized the uncomfortable look on George's face. He wouldn't just sit and watch, of course.

He butted George's shoulder lightly, waiting for George to turn his head to tap his lap. "Sit." 

George blinked, "what?" However, he soon realized what Dream meant and his face went beet _red._ "W-what? Dream, I don't-"

"I can tell you need some..." He looked over at the lady and back at George, "Space." He tapped his lap again, reassuring. George was currently _very_ hesitant. Nonetheless, he realized just how cramped it was getting and drew in a breath, standing up and scooting himself into Dream's lap. He sat down, trying to maintain eye contact with what was the beautiful outdoors through the tinted window. He sat on the very edge of Dream's lap, so Dream wrapped his arms gently around the latter, pulling him close to his own body. He couldn't see, but George was smiling like a mere idiot.

\---

"Dream you _seriously_ can't eat that much cotton candy. You just might die." George and Dream were currently in line for a ride, and Dream wouldn't stop eating sweets for the past literal two hours. At this point, George was currently begging Dream to stop stuffing his face because it was _way too much,_ or _you're gonna get sick!_

However, he just took his two big cotton candy bags and ate them in one go. "Sorry, you were saying?" 

Dream looked over at a genuinely astounded George, a soft smile set on his candy-tinted lips, stuffing some of the leftover cotton candy in George's face. "Say ahhh," 

"No, Dream, I'm not-" 

"Oh c'mon, do it for me."

Dream expected George to giggle his cute little laugh and look away, completely ignoring him. What he got, however, was George's open mouth, waiting for him to put it in. He stood there for a second, the rest of the line for the Ferris wheel passing them without a second thought. Dream's mind was practically running wild with the current view. _Just imagine how obedient he'd be bending down on his knees for m-_

The aforementioned huffed, a sign that he was getting impatient. Dream snapped out of his little inappropriate trance, for once blushing himself. He let George have the piece of cotton candy and advanced, running his fingers through his hair. "Dream, wait for me!"

"Hurry up, it's almost our turn." George jogged over, making sure to not leave _any_ sort of space between the two.

I know George said he didn't want _"unnecessary feelings"_ evolving, but one night couldn't hurt... right? Plus, Dream didn't seem to mind.

Dream had hopped onto the small ball-like gondola, sitting down silently on the cute, baby blue seat to his left. He looked at George, who was currently making his way inside. He sat beside Dream, playing with his fingers as he observed the view around them. Dream wrapped his arm around George's frame, "Awe, look at us! Such a cute couple." he teased, chuckling as he looked over at the quiet George. George rolled his eyes, "No, a real couple does that." The latter was pointing at the enclosed space higher than theirs. Inside was what he assumed a couple eating each other's faces out. Dream laughed, "So you want me to kiss you, is that it?" of course, this was just to see George's reaction, which was _way_ better than he intended. 

The wheel kept moving, and moving, and _moving._

"What? No! I just thought I'd show you because you like to call us a couple when in reality real couples do that. It's not like I wanted you to kiss me or anything like it was purely just so you'd shut up about us. I didn't even me-"

Dream rolled his eyes, deciding to not put up with ridiculous blabbering. He looked over at George, watching as the latter ranted, cheeks glowing pink. He shifted, fingers sliding their way silently up to play with George's hair. He waited for George to soon realize and quiet down, which he soon did. They locked eyes and Dream chuckled, "You talk a lot, you know." He let his hand slide down to cup George's face gently, leaning in and pecking his lips gently.

"Will you shut up now?" 

George was speechless, to say the least. His cheeks grew even redder, biting his lip anxiously, eyes widening as he looked back at Dream. _It's now or never._

_It's now or never._

_It's now or never._

"No,"

George held Dream's face and quickly leaned in, smashing his lips with the latter. Dream didn't protest one bit, kissing back. He let out a low hum, hand moving to grip George's waist. This was supposed to just be a chaste kiss, of course. Like those sweet, never-ending, yet very short 1980's romance film kisses. However, it was declared otherwise when George decided to pull himself over and onto Dream's lap, so he was straddling him. Dream's hands gripped tightly at his small waist, pulling George as close as possible against his own body. George let out a small whine, arm wrapping around Dream's neck as the other now moved to play with his hair. 

Dream let his tongue swiftly lick George's bottom lip, asking for access. George complied obediently, letting him explore every bit of his mouth. "Mmh," George hummed, arching his back sexually. Dream pulled away and kissed his cheek, then his jaw, and made his way down to his milky white neck. "Fuck, Dream," George muttered, head thrown back in ecstasy. "Fuck, say my name again." Everything felt _hot._ Like you could suffocate from the sexual tension in the air. They had both _completely_ forgotten where they were and completely out of it. George wanted _so_ much. There wasn't a single possible action to explain just how needy he was. So, what did he do? decided to just... buck his hips forward. 

Dream let out a short grunt, grip on George's waist tightening, hopefully leaving bruises. "Oh, fuck," George moaned, but Dream started pushing George's waist away, slowly running his hands up and down his thighs. He pulled away, "Hold on, wait. We're... still here," he spoke, voice lower than usual. Now, _this_ completely enthralled George. The way his voice would just lower deeper than you could expect it to. And he must admit, it was _such_ a turn on. He looked at dream, huffing innocently, contrary to their current situation, and a soft blush set on his face, complimenting the pretty purple bruises on his upper neck. 

"R-right..." George cleared his throat, looking around embarrassingly. Everything felt surreal, he never thought he'd even be in this sort of situation. He never thought he'd even _see_ Dream face to face. All of a sudden, it felt as if everything just... _stopped._ And something did stop, just not his heart. 

"Excuse me? your turn is over." 

George BOUT died of embarrassment. His neck snapped around and he realized a worker was staring at him as he straddled his supposedly best friend. Oh shit. Right. He got up immediately, bumping his head on the low ceiling in the process, and wincing loudly. Dream started laughing, watching as George ran out of the gondola and hit his head under the rim as well. He started wheezing, holding his stomach. After a couple of seconds, he decided he had to hop off. Dream walked off, turning around and waving goodbye, "Thank you, I'll get going now. Have a nice night!" The worker chuckled, waving goodbye at the two boys. 

Dream ran toward George, giggling at the latter who was mumbling incoherent complaints under his breath.

"God, George, you probably have a brain tumor now." Dream commented, watching as the latter held his head in pain. In the meantime, George was completely ignoring his injury and thinking about what to say. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Were they still friends? Were they just friends with _benefits?_ Or... Did dream like him too? He soon realized just how relaxed Dream was and started to wonder why he wasn't as anxious. If he was, then he was _very_ good at hiding it. "You were... good at what you did back there," George mumbled.

"Oh, you mean the target shooting? I know. It's honestly crazy how good my aim is." Dream smiled, watching as George huffed intently. "No, I mean-"

"I know what you mean, George. But you're uncomfortable, so we don't have to talk about it. All I know is I liked it, and you _obviously_ enjoyed yourself." Dream spoke, chuckling. George slapped Dream's arm, "Dream!" 

He laughed, throwing his head back before turning to look at George. "What? I'm just stating the obvious!" The whole conversation reminded Dream of how George needily bucked his hips, a herd of butterflies inviting themselves into his stomach. George started to pout, looking down. Dream sighed, reaching his hand out and grabbing the latters. "Now, let's go. We've been walking in circles and I'm _pretty_ sure you've had enough action for today." George smiled, stifling a laugh as he followed his friend back home.

Yeah, friends.


	2. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we both knew where this was going, but George surely didn't.

Right, where did we leave off? Oh, yeah! Friends. 

_friends._

It's an odd word, honestly. Words that start with 'F' always scare me, they're pretty rare when you think about it. But, as I was saying, friends. This is what previously described George and Dream's relationship. A simple word for two simple people. But then, simple person one kisses simple person two, and this creates a simple people war, because you _never_ mix simple relationships with complex, questioning acts. Why do you think Romeo and Juliet never got their happy ending? The story was _way_ too tragic, way too beautiful in its own, contradicting way to let it go to waste with a regular, disappointing happy ending. 

So, what were they? they were two simple people, falling simultaneously without the second ounce of doubt they just might break every bone in their body. That long Saturday night, a shy, introverted brunette and a heartwarming blondie walked each other home, crappy convenience store earbuds shared between a pair of intertwining, burning souls.

\---

George felt the warm rays of sun peeking through his cornered window, dancing all over his face as if it were a competition, eyes slowly creaking open. The first thing he noticed was the emptiness within his bed. The loneliness that hugged his warm, tucked body. Just one day in and he's already unable to sleep without Dream. He sat up, taking the environment in. He lets out a small whine, stretching innocently. He found Dream playing on his monitor, apparently talking to someone because either that, or he's talking to himself. In all honesty, I think we both agree he'd do either. 

The brunette smiled at the blonde, admiring his simple beauty. The fact that he could _sit_ there and watch Dream from afar for hours on end without getting tired astonished him. George swiftly removed the covers off of his warm legs, acknowledging he only has underwear for bottoms, knowing he probably took his pants off in the middle of the night. Looking over at his phone, the time read 9:41 a.m. He started scooting himself over to the edge of the bed and stood up weakly, rubbing his eyes. He crept toward the astonishing figure, muffling a giggle before wrapping his arms around the latter's neck sweetly. Dream flinched, just to notice the pretty smile that held itself on George's face behind him. He grinned, "Morning," head resting calmly on the blonde's shoulder. Dream chuckled, "Morning to you too."

_"Dream?"_

He turned his attention back to the computer screen, snorting when he heard the curiosity in the currently unknown voice. "George, this is Skeppy," he nodded towards his screen, watching as the two PVP-ed. "Skeppy, this is my friend George." Dream declared, spamming the space bar so much he probably misconfigured the sensitivity. Yessir, _friends._ George's bright, starburst smile faltered, eyes twitching down towards the keyboard once more. "Oh! Nice to meet you, George!" the voice spoke from the separate discord monitor, vibrant enough to break speakers. George looked up, intently watching the screen with a small nod. "Yep." 

His hands patted Dream's broad shoulders informally, letting himself stand straight and turning around, "Gonna go use the bathroom." George spoke, legs moving for him without a second thought. Dream pretty much completely ignored him, not necessarily in a _bad_ way, he was just... entertained, yeah. Maybe next time, George won't get such cold feet when trying to convince himself a kiss means nothing. He chuckled, walking down the plain corridor, hand reaching out to take ahold of the silver doorknob, twisting and pushing the door open. He entered the bathroom, turning around and gently shutting the door. _That's right, just friends._

He got his toothbrush, slapped some toothpaste on, and started to brush gingerly. His eyes slowly made their way up to spectate his own reflection, only to make him choke on the paste. He pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth, spitting quickly before leaning closer, toothpaste around his mouth messily as he turned his head, expanding his neck. "Holy fuck..." he mumbled, thin fingers running across the palette of purples and reds. His eyes widened, mouth agape. What was he supposed to-

Next thing you know, Dream is strutting lazily into the open kitchen, eyes flickering and moving to watch intently as George's small frame tossed and turned the eggs in the pan. His eyebrow raised curiously, "Dude, it's like, 95 degrees outside... Why are you wearing a turtleneck?" Dream eyed Robert as he cutely ate some of his food before turning to scratch continuously against his post.

George turned, laughing nervously as his eyes looked everywhere _but_ the blonde. "Oh really?" he raised his wrist, looking nervously into his fake watch. "Would you look at that! It is! Maybe I'm sick or something." George explained, hands jumping out to talk his lies for him. Dream looked at him suspiciously, crossing his arms before slowly walking over, leaning over and letting his elbows rest neatly on the island countertop. George turned, letting his eyes widen as he picked the pan up, running over to the trashcan with a muttered, 'shit.' He sighed, watching as the carefully made eggs tossed themselves into the trash after burning because of his own self-hate. 

"Alright, what is going _on_?" Dream spoke, head turned to look at the sweating brunette. "Nothing, now help me make these eggs again and shut up." 

He strolled over to the sink, gently washing off the rest of the grease as Dream still processed what had just come out of George's mouth. "Bossy. I like it." Dream snickered, walking himself over to the fridge and taking out the egg container. He placed it on the clean, visibly scrubbed island top. George took a couple of seconds to add butter to the overused pan, placing it on the stove. He grabbed a couple of eggs, cracking them into the pan and tossing the shells into the nearest trashcan. Dream, on the other hand, stood silently as he watched the brunette's frail frame worked its way around the kitchen. "You'd look really pretty as a mom." 

George snorted, "What?" his head turned, a sweet laugh radiating from his mouth. Dream swears his little laughs are the best part of his day. "Yeah, y'know, like one of those moms that wake their kids up with breakfast ready, has their clothes laid out, and spoils them a little too much." Dream spoke, watching the back of George's body as he let his body laugh with him. The brunette hummed, nodding as he salted the scrambled eggs, "So I'm mommy material?" Dream laughed, "depends in which context you're trying to ask, but yeah." he let his head start to bob slowly, humming a short tune. A plate slid in front of his face, it was striped with blues and colorful yellows, cut strips of bacon with a decent amount of eggs decorating the surface. "Thanks." He spoke, pulling a stool and sitting on it, watching as George did the same, except three seats away. _Okay?_

As soon as they both took a bite, the atmosphere was oddly awkward between the two, but Dream had sadly failed to realize that, too busy admiring the modernly decorated walls of the uncluttered, somewhat cozy kitchen. George cleared his throat uncomfortably, watching his plate rather than his friend as his attention leaned back to him. "S-so..." he started, observing as Dream hummed, waiting patiently, as he ate the food neatly served on his plate. "What are we doing today?" the latter asked, fork poking playfully at his untouched eggs. 

"Hmm, I'm kinda tired from yesterday. Wanna stay in? We can watch a movie or something." George nodded in agreement, and at that moment was when Dream finally felt the tension in the air. It wasn't... _awkward_ type of awkward, it was more like, I-know-something-you-don't-and-can't-let-you-know type awkward. Dream pushed his plate forward, hands moving to hold the edge of the island as he pushed himself back and stood up. "I finished. I'm gonna go play some more, Skeppy is waiting for me. I'll be back later, okay?" George scoffed, "At least clean up after yourself, jeez!" 

Dream rolled his eyes, smiling sweetly. He walked closer to George and let his hand rest on the bottom of his chin, pulling his head to turn it towards him. He leaned in, pecking his lips innocently. He pulled away, thumb gently running over his bottom lip, "Thank youuu~" he hummed, pulling his hand away and standing back up, turning around and sauntering away. George sat there, amused. It's almost pathetic just how much he'd give for another one of those. He grumbled, incoherent complaints spilling from his now blessed lips, huffing as he watched the adoring figure disappear into the corridor. "I can't believe I got bribed. God, George, Get your shit together." He sighed, shaking his head as he took a huge bite of his food, a small scowl set on his face, but the pink on his cheeks was undeniably present. 

\---

George had washed the dishes, Dream's screaming being the only music he would be able to access at the moment because he had stupidly left his phone on his bed along with all his dignity. He took a towel and wiped his hands generously, only to wipe his face as well. He gripped his sweater lightly, pulling it forward and pushing it back repeatedly as to get _some_ sort of air inside there. "Why am I even _wearing_ this?" he murmured, gasping lightly until he remembered what had happened last night. Y'know, the whole... Gondola aspect of the fair. The memory was stuck in his head, almost unforgettable, and unlike his thoughts, his blood started to rush south. He looked down, only to notice the unattended tent growing in his sweatpants. Fuck. 

He walked himself out of the kitchen, jogging down the hallway to peek into his room. He saw Dream intently focusing on his game, screams continuing. He sighed, but this one was more under the relieved category. He turned around, walking himself into the open bathroom. He closed the door with his foot, turning the light on simultaneously. He hummed, pulling his sweatpants down and stepping out of them, afterward taking ahold of his colorful turtleneck and pulling it up and over his head, sighing comfortably. He turned the water on, making it freezing cold. What can I say, he's a psychopath. 

**DREAM'S POV**

"FUCK YOU, OH MY GOD!" He screamed, slamming the keyboard down onto the messy table. His breathing heavied, watching as his screen locked itself on _you died._ Skeppy and he had been playing for a bit shorter than he'd intended, but he got pissed when his water bucket simply _refused_ to place itself down. "Alright. I'm so done with this game. I'll get on later." Skeppy cackled, not even listening at this point. Dream huffed, taking the mouse and clicking the _leave voice chat_ button. He took a deep breath, leaning back into the fluctuating chair, hands on the arm wrest releasing their tension alone. He looked up at the ceiling, admiring the little textures of the beautiful color. He groaned, standing himself up and looking at his screen, shaking his head before turning around and walking off. He was planning on going to finally spend time with George, but he felt the need to use the bathroom. 

He sulked, watching the floor intently as he turned that familiar silver knob, pushing that reminiscent ivory door open. His gaze immediately shifted forward once he realized what exactly was in front of him. "Dream! GET OUT!" George squealed, arms covering his vulnerable chest, knee twitching upwards. 

The brunette was standing in front of the blonde, dark oceanic blue underwear with his back to the mirror as the cold, running water made its own relaxing replies. "Holy..." Dream's eyes squinted, scoffing as a small, teasing grin set on his lips. He walked forward, George's eyes widening more than they were supposed to in the _first_ place. He should've been OUT by now. "What are you-" Dream stopped his trail of words by gently pushing his head, prompting the brunette to toss his head backward. He took note of how much control he had over the elder. "Shit." his long, callous fingers rubbed gingerly at the littered hickeys across the aforementioned's pretty neck, sending shivers down his back. 

George sighed, watching the ceiling intently as the blonde admired his own artwork. His arms eventually fell to his side, leg lowering simultaneously. But _God_ was letting his guard down a bad idea. Dream's head twitched downwards, noticing the tent in the older's underwear. He looked back up, eyebrow-raising curiously. "Oh? What's this?" George's head returned back to a regular level, only to wish it hadn't. He noticed what the blonde had, a deep blush scattered itself across his face. Dream glanced at his blushing cheeks and finally into the latter's deep, brown eyes. 

He stepped forward, watching as George stumbled back cutely, back hitting the wall right next to the shower. Dream hummed, callous fingers slowly approaching the brunette's naked waist, pads of his fingers pressing down deeply. _Fuck._

George's hands fought against the wall, refusing to touch Dream. He was scared, embarrassed, and leaking hard. Quite a combination isn't it? The blonde pulled the latter's waist flush against his own body, observing as George's trembling body meekly pushed itself back onto the wall. Dream leaned in, lips _so_ close to his end goal, but rather than closing the tempting gap, he let out a breathy chuckle. George's eyes were hooded lustfully, mouth agape as his eyes bore into his friend's lips. "God, I could fuck you so good." Dream muttered, leaning in and taking George's lips for his own. George let a whimper pass his occupied lips at the simple _thought_ of getting rammed the same person he's letting touch up his body. The blonde's right hand gingerly ran itself up, and all around the brunette's feeble body until shifting itself south, hand now teasingly on the hem of his underwear. 

George mewled, hips stuttering forward as his hands finally separated themselves from the pale wall and found home in the latter's broad shoulders. Dream kept his hand there, choosing to grab the waistband, pull back and let go. George cried out, "Such a t-tease," a hand of his coming up to gently hold his face as the blonde laughed against the needy little thing in between his legs. However, that soon changed once he decided to place his leg in between the older's thighs. His own thigh pressed up against the erection, making the brunette shudder. Dream littered kisses across George's cheeks, inching closer to his ear until finally whispering silk, 

"You can move." 

George gripped at his friend's shoulders tightly, rolling his hips experimentally, only to let out a loud gasp. He did it once more until this practically became something his body was doing simultaneously. His head hit the wall behind them, eyes slowly closing. "You like that?" Dream spoke, voice sending shudders down his back. George huffed, "You think?" he retorted, only to feel Dream's hand come up to wrap itself around his neck loosely, thigh pushing itself further. George whimpered, "Watch your tone with me, got that?" the brunette nodded, he knew this was just a warning. The punishment would be _way_ worse. He started taking in a breath of air, just to roll his hips once more and lose it. "Let me help you out, yeah?" Dream asked, voice sickeningly sweet. He didn't need an answer once he felt George's hips start stuttering once more. 

The blonde pulled his leg back, watching as George whined at the loss of friction. The older was about to start complaining until he realized what was happening when he saw Dream kneeling in front of him, and _fuck_ did his stomach do flips. I'm talking like 360s. Like pro gymnast type shit. The sight itself could have him cumming untouched in seconds. His hands gripped tightly at the fabric of his underwear, unsure if he should do something. Dream chuckled, "It's not illegal to touch me, y'know." 

He pulled the brunette's dark blue underwear down to mid-thigh, watching as his cock sprung free, slapping against his stomach. Dream's hand reaching out to take ahold of his wrist. He took the aforementioned's hand and placed it on his head, fingers automatically lacing themselves into his locks. He looked up, "Don't hold back, alright?" he spoke, humming once George nodded shyly.

To be _honest,_ George was used to bottoming. He never really... got head from someone he didn't dominate, so this was new. _Very_ new. 

Dream opened his mouth, tongue lolling out as he licked a long, slow stripe up the underside of the brunette's cock, tongue pressing itself against the slit. George let out a breathy moan, fingers in the latter's hair pulling lightly. He watched as Dream nibbled at the tip delicately, eventually taking George's cock into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed, head bobbing up and down, each time taking just a little more in. Eventually, he bottomed out, listening as a string of moans fell through George's swollen lips. However, it was when his tip hit the back of Dream's throat that he shut his eyes tightly, hips stuttering. He slowly started to guide Dream's head, except it soon became so rough you could watch him and _taste_ the desperation. 

"Oh, shit, _oh-"_

He started to buck his hips forward helplessly, mouth agape as his head fell forward. "D-Dream, Shit," he gasped, "'M gonna cum, gonna c-" He opened his eyes, only to notice Dream's eyes looking up at him intently. The sight had his knees shaking, orgasm hitting faster than he could possibly ever vocalize. He went silent, only to gasp and let out a string of curses. Dream hummed, pulling off and licking his worn-out dick clean. He sighed, getting up from his knees. He looked at George, a soft smile set on his lips. He let his hand caress the older's cheek, "Good?" he asked caringly. 

George nodded, still trying to catch his own breath. Dream leaned in and kissed his lips sweetly, pulling away after a couple of seconds and letting his hands rub his chest slowly. "Alright. Go shower, I'll be in your room." George nodded, watching as Dream walked off. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, hand coming up to press against his chest, feeling his own heartbeat. After a couple of twenty seconds of trying to process what just happened, he squealed, a huge, world-changing grin lit up his adoring face. He covered it, tossing and turning against the wall cutely. 

What he didn't know, however, was that Dream was listening intently outside of the memory filling ivory door. 

\---

Dream laid on the couch horizontally, attention on the television across the coffee table. He searched through Netflix, sighing loudly as he looked through all the possible options until finally deciding on the show _The 100._ The beginning was _very_ captivating, he couldn't even lie, but what completely robbed his attention was the fragile boy leaning against the end of the corridor wall. His baby blue sweater was oversized, hands fumbling at the sleeves as his pretty patterned boxers worked themselves for bottoms. Dream couldn't help but simply stare and smile widely, "God, you're pretty." His eyes looked the elder up and down, noticing his wet hair. He opened his arms, nodding at the opened space. George's shy blushing face let a smile show as he trotted over cutely, laying down next to him. He cuddled up into his warmth, head resting on Dream's bicep. He hummed, "What are we watching?"

"The 100, have you heard of it?" 

George shook his head cutely, knees coming up to curl semi-close to his stomach, reaching behind him to touch around until he found Dream's hand. He pulled it to lean against his body, holding it cutely. He turned his attention to the TV, but I don't think I can say the same for the blonde. He watched as George's eyelashes fluttered, how his chest rose and lowered itself calmingly, and most importantly, how his thumb rubbed against his hand. It's a habit, he knows because George has been doing it since the second he got here, but he can't help but simply fall head over heels for _everything_ about the brunette. From his deep brown eyes to the way he smiles, to his incoherent mumbling and the petty little tantrums he'd have through the countless discord calls. He loved it all, loved loved _loved_ it. But he doesn't think George is ready to hear all of that, so he keeps his mouth shut. 

Hours in, Season 1 is about to end, and George had passed out. Dream smiled, looking down at the small figure and kissing his temple adoringly. "...Honestly, I'd never say this to your face, but I think I'd give anything for your happiness. Ew, that's sappy. But it's how I feel. As long as your smile isn't gone, my happiness can see the light of day." he spoke, thumb rubbing comfortingly at the brunette's boney hand. He rested his chin above his head, eyelashes fluttering themselves closed before he drifted off as well. 

I think we both know Dream would severely injure for the lonely Brunette. And maybe, just maybe, that kiss did mean something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!! How was it? If you have any advice or constructive criticism, please feel free to comment so!! I love improving in things I enjoy, and I would never get mad at someone for advice <3 
> 
> P.S. I know there wasn't any severe smut this chap, But I've gotten emotionally attached to this little piece, and wish to continue the story. What do you guys think?
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> please remember the people remembered here have their own lives, thoughts, and emotions. This is for my entertainment only, and was never ever made to offend anyone! Also, please keep In mind that the people making these also deserve respect. Some authors even take weeks on end to make good updates, so please remember to also respect that. There are so many beautiful and talented people in the FF community and just because they enjoy erotica doesn't mean they deserve to be bashed for it. Tysm and have a nice day!! <3


	3. Hot Chocolate

George loved sweet, rich hot chocolate. Whether it was -25 degrees or 105, it's all he ever ordered. You'd expect Dream to already _know_ that being his best friend of four years, but it came as to quite a shock when he woke up to the shorter boy shaking him awake, begging to go to his favorite cafe.

"Dream! Dream! Come on, please? Pretty please?" The brunette begged, straddling the limp boy who did nothing but groan in response. "Fine, I'll just... go by myself at two a.m. and hope to get kidnapped!" he huffed, pushing his palms into Dream's stomach to support his weight as he hopped off. He knew _exactly_ what game he was playing. George turned around, and before he could walk off a hand gripped onto his wrist weakly. 

"Damn it, fine." 

George's small pout turned into a wide grin, words of enthusiasm filling the cold, apartment air as if he had just won a thousand dollars. The petite boy ran off, rushing to his room. "Where are you going? The door is that way." Dream laughed, voice groggily, eyes burning as he tried his best to open them. 

"Pants!" 

\---

Dim lamp lights stuck between skinny, public trashcans, rimmed around beautiful, dark buildings. The moon stood beautifully between the cramped midnight sky, reflecting itself in the brunette's eyes as he ranted about how absolutely _amazing_ the UK's hot chocolate is. It was a good look on George, in Dream's opinion. Cheeks pink contrasting the blue sweater he wore, eyes focused on the stars glued in the sky as his feet walked lazily for him. 

"Why are you staring at me?" The brunette mumbled, hands laying numbly in his pockets. "I'm-" Dream paused, "I'm not staring." Of _course,_ he was staring, have you _seen_ George? He's stunning _._ "What are you, gay?" George joked, only for Dream's small smile to falter. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, head leaning back on his hand. "Can you..." He stuttered, "Can you not...call me gay, dude?"

George looked over, a confused expression on his tired face. "What?" 

Dream's throat closed, eyes looking around frantically at anything but the boy next to him. "Look! Isn't- isn't that the 24-hour cafe?" he spoke, interrupting the heavy tension between them. George looked forward, nodding before looking at Dream's face which was now lit up with a smile, but his eyes said something else. "Great, Race you there!" the blonde uttered, running off. 

George ignored it, however, and decided if he wasn't ready to talk about whatever it was, he wouldn't push him. He knows just how awful it feels to have to be forced to open yourself up. It's like walking down a crowded street, naked, and you're uncomfortable in your body. Everyone just... claws at your insecurities like you aren't human. 

The brunette sighed, looking further down the bricked crosswalk to spot Dream, patiently waiting for the older. He jogged over, hands coming out his pockets but quickly retaliating once they felt the cold breeze of the cafe. The lighting was a pretty rose color, and they used chalkboards for menus. George inhaled the sweet, intoxicating smell of vanilla. It felt like home, a warm hug on a cold, winter evening. He walked forward, the sleepy worker looking at him expectantly. Dream followed close behind, eyeing the menu.

"Hey, can I get a medium hot chocolate, please? and... as many marshmallows as you can fit." George spoke, face leaning itself into the warmness of his sweater. "Sure, no problem. And for your boyfriend?" the worker asked, typing the order out on the computer. George let a soft smile, contrary to the small frown on the blonde's lips. "He'll get a-"

"We're not together, don't speak for me, alright?"

Remember when I said Dream hadn't told George he was quite possibly head over heels for the older because he might've not been ready to hear it? Well, now he's thinking maybe he's not either.

George was tight-lipped, quiet. His words were like little needles poking at the most sensitive parts of his body. But he was strong, he knew he was. He sighed, looking back. "Okay, won't happen again. What do you want?" 

Dream's face looked a little pained if I'm honest. Only the small, distant thought inside him that screamed at him to feel guilty could help him realize his misery. But sadly, the dark, wallowing sorrow he felt every time he mentions the words _gay_ is a lot stronger; prominent. "I'll get a coffee, a lot of milk, lots of sugar," he mumbled, looking away and eventually walking off to rest at a double-seated table, eyes pouring themselves into the designs of the intricate designs carved into his surroundings. George thanked the worker, taking out a couple of pounds and paying for the order, choosing to ignore her wincing face. He walked over, sitting down quietly on the seat in front of the latter.

"So..." George started, "Wanna tell me what that was all about?" his hands were now playing footsies with each other, nervous, but one had to be strong, right? "What do you mean?" Dream mumbled, voice low, almost a whisper. "There's nothing to talk about, George." This made George genuinely angry, but he would never admit it because he had no right in assuming either. "So you're going to tell me I don't... we aren't anything?" He spoke, eyes scanning his jeans, choosing to completely ignore the younger who was now trying to look him in the eye but failing miserably. "No, George, we aren't." 

Silence

"I-I'm sorry I made you think we were something more, but, It's... hard to explain."

"No, I get it, you can kiss me, grip my waist like you own me and _touch_ me, but I can't get simple confirmation." He mumbled, looking up with a sad smile. "I forgive you." This broke the blonde, he never thought he'd be the one to pain someone else. "your, uh, your hot chocolate," the kind worker interrupted, handing George his beverage, "And your super sweet coffee." she ended, passing his drink along as well. "Have a nice night." 

George took his small, pink straw and sipped like his life depended on it. Better not to speak in situations like this and let the other person understand your anger. Dream stood up, "I think I wanna go home. Meet you there?" he picked his coffee up, watching the brunette's ginger nod. He gave the younger his keys, "please don't lock me out." he chuckled, laughing at his own stupidity. 

Bad timing, wrong place. 

Dream turned, walking to the exit. He opened the single, clear decorated door before the darkness of the midnight sky engulfed him whole. George stopped drinking his chocolate, cheek resting on his palm as he moved the straw in his drink, thinking. 

\---

_3:47 a.m._

That's what the small, cat-shaped clock at the cafe read, but for all George knew, he could've been hallucinating. He was tired, but he needed space, and he guessed Dream did too. He finally stood up, empty, what was once hot cup lingering in his hand.  It was almost numbing, sitting inside a cafe for an hour and a half, hoping to calm your running thoughts, suppressing your growing pains.  He stumbled over to the small, circled trash-can near the exit, waving good-bye at the worker with a soft, hurtful smile.

As soon as the warm, rare summer breeze. It was rarely ever hot where he lived, this is why he had almost no short sleeves. He hummed, eyes closing as he felt small trickles of water start to poke at his skin. _Rain_.

He laughed, "What is this, a movie or something?"  his eyes opened, a broken grin left lingering on his lips as he walked toward his home, where his supposedly best friend was. The small trickles turned to heavy raindrops, falling on his short hair callously. He ignored it, though. Exactly like he ignored Dream's bullshit. No sadness here.

George had finally made his way from the sweet, hurt-curing cafe back inside the apartment complex. His body was worn out, and he still had to walk up two staircases. Yet, the simple fact that he was able to do anything but focus was a tribute. He yawned, standing in front of the half-open apartment door. Scoffing, he mumbled. "I said leave it _unlocked_ , not _open_."

The brunette  however  didn't complain, stepping inside, soaked. He was grateful for the cold, comforting air and ceiling, sheltering him from the rain.  Strutting into his room after closing the front door  silently  , George noticed the motionless figure under his covers . He sighed, wet sweater coming off along with his pants and shoes, save for his underwear and striped socks. He snuck into the bed, fitting himself between the arms of the boy he didn't know would break his heart.

_Another night, another dream to waste on you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to give me some constructive criticism!! I love improving! Also, do you guys want me to keep saying Dream? or do you prefer clay?  
> Also, this is a short story, so things will go by a lot faster than a 300-page book. sorry today's chap was so short :( just feel like this was a main argument in the story and it should be very... expressed? anyways, did you enjoy?


	4. Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the universe likes to let us experience things, knowing it'll break us in half and would change absolutely nothing but a hint of trust issues.

The next passing days, they ... took their time.

It felt like a simple, everlasting forever once the warming, thick silence engulfed them whole. Sat in a familiar, rectangle island, were two confused lovesick boys. This story was supposed to bring smiles to the table, giggles to spare. So, that being said, I am sorry for what's about to come.

3 days were gone,  just like that, and the two were yet on comfortable terms.  It's almost like at the beginning of their week-long journey, George was a tight, koala hug that lulled him to sleep. Now he was trying to rip the comforting hug off his skin like it was some sort of wide-spreading virus.  George noticed this, and though he never showed, a little piece of his heart broke every time he'd feel that tug of separation.

_Ding_

_GeorgeNotFound has tagged you in a tweet:_ @ **dreamwastaken** I'm outside, I'll wait.

Dream gulped, staring at the phone in his shaking hand. Dread. He knew this conversation would come, yet he had no way to prepare for it. _Are you homophobic?_ or, _is everything alright with you?_ even worse, _I can wait._ No, no, and most definitely not. Dream didn't ... he didn't-

_Ding_

_GeorgeNotFound has replied to a tweet you were tagged in: _it's cold.

His trembling hands flew to grab the nearest jacket, which just happened to be a big, cozy black coat. Dream found it hard to adjust to the weather, nights it was freezing cold, rare sunny afternoons. He ran out of the heavy front door, hoping to shake off his trembling hands and fidgeting lip. Didn't work,  however.  As soon as he saw the beautiful, broken aura of the brunette, he wanted to turn around and throw himself across the Atlantic, back behind his screen where he deemed safe. George was standing, back towards the building as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. Dream cleared his throat, hands now tucked into his pockets.

"Hey."

George didn't budge, head hung lowly.  "Hi," he said, blonde following close behind once he started walking across the pretty, illuminated trail. "How come we only ever talk, like, late at night now?" Dream chuckled, yet, his eyes didn't squint. _They always squinted._ George hummed, "Not the time."

The frail boy had hugged himself to sleep the past few nights.  Of course, considering Dream wanted to do anything but touch him after George had stated he didn't want to do anything with the latter.  See, the morning after their little cafe argument, Dream had gripped onto the brunette's bruised waist, leaning in to kiss his soft lips. George turned his head, pushing him further and further away from the end goal. What _was_ the end goal anyway? This was something Dream had no idea of.

As soon as Dream opened his mouth to speak, George butted in. "What is it you want?" His voice was above a mere whisper, feet kicking into the smooth rocks of the gravel beneath them. "What do you-"

"For _fucks_ _sake_ Clay!" George halted, turning around to face the quiet blonde. His eyes were infuriating, brown, he was _angry_. Upset, devastated. "You know exactly what I mean. What did you want when you- when you kissed me on that Ferris wheel, or- or when you..." the brunette paused, "you _touched_ me."

_Embarrassment_.

His eyes flew down to his shoes as he spoke those last few words, and Dream wanted to engulf him in a tight, infinite hug. "I'm sorry, George ... I don't ... I'm not comfortable with myself, okay?" his eyes met the bruised brunette's, and a small shimmer of light could be seen in the deepest parts of George's eyes. "What? With the fact that you like ... men?" Dream nodded, and now it was his turn to look down, nervous. "I- I can wait, Dream, I can wait as long as it takes, okay? trust me, we'll get through-"

George choked up on his own words, hands reaching over to hold Dreams'. Yet, the blonde was quick to pull his hands from near grasp. "I don't need time, George."

"I don't want this to happen ... at all."

His eyes looked into the brunettes', which were now full of twinkling, radiant stars. And those stars, they fell.

George was quick to wipe his cheek, but it was of no use. His eyes grew waterfalls, and his throat forced a small whimper. "O-oh, okay," he spoke, but he wished he hadn't. His voice broke, as well as the little bit of his heart that had once been salvaged. Dream couldn't bare look at the sobbing elder, his heart couldn't bear it. To be fair, it's in shambles as well.  George sighed, tears refusing to come to a stop, so he looked up through watermarked vision, a blank expression glowing on his face. "I'm going."

_Let him go, let him go, for fucks sake, let him go._

"W-wait, don't... don't go." 

_The door slammed shut._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I know, I know, this is kind of... well it's ending soon! I just feel that it's some sort of a journey for myself, and I've learned a lot writing this. Of course, there is one more chapter to go, but I just want to remind everyone that this book won't be perfect at all. I mean like all over the place plot doesn't fit things were forgotten type bad. But like I said, this is my first ever book, and I'll forever be proud of myself for even posting it. I hope you have an amazing day!! (I have another book in mind that will start once this one ends!)  
> Much love, lovely


	5. Ends' New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when George thought things couldn't get worse, life pulled a wildcard.

Yet another cold, lonely night wasted.

Dream was leaving in two days. His friend, whom he'd waited years to finally meet, was leaving in 48 hours. It might seem like quite enough time, right? Well, it would be, for two platonic friends who kept in touch. On the contrary, the relationship between the blonde and brunette in this story was ... undefined. A Facebook status under complicated, if you will. This left George wondering if it's salvageable, matter of fact if it needed to be salvaged. But considering Dream's whole ordeal, it wouldn't get to progress anytime soon. He even said it himself,

I don't want this at all.

So ... would they act like nothing happened after Dream packs his bags and leaves? Or will all connection spasm and break.

They sat at the marble countertop, comfortable stools beneath them as they ate take-out for the third time this week. Dream chuckled, "We've got to stop ordering take-out, George. I'm gonna get fat." Ah, yes. The ever-so-known joke in an awkward environment. I'm sure you've seen Dream do this a couple hundred thousand times. It's his way of screaming I'm not comfortable.

But George never got what he wanted, so why should he please Dream?

The brunette's eyebrows raised, sarcastic as a nod took over his head, chewing on his food. "You shouldn't worry, you're leaving soon anyway," he spoke, eyeing his food like it was the only thing in the room. Dream looked back down at his empty paper plate, recedes of food scattered. He couldn't bare look George in the eyes anymore, like at all. It used to be relatively easy, matter of fact all of this used to be easy.  Looking at George and accepting the wholesome smile that spread through his loving face. Reaching out to touch his hand as they laid staring at his plain ceiling. Or giggling at the brunette's stutters. It all felt so ... simple. Unproblematic. The first stages of what you would call love.

He gulped, scratching the back of his head before letting out a loud sigh. " I don't think  we should argue, George, I'm le-"

"You're leaving tomorrow. I know, dipshit." George looked down at his lap, hands sliding off the counter. He let a cold smile decorate his pale face, standing up and walking out of the room. Dream watched as the brunette escorted himself out of the simple kitchen.

If he was being honest, he didn't want to leave like this. He had wanted to clear things up, but he didn't even know where to start. He said all he could, and there was no doubt about it.  His flight left tomorrow at exactly 6:30 a.m. and he was going to leave George dealing with his- his emotionally deteriorating feelings. _Sorry_. His mind repeated it, repeated, and repeated it. _Sorry, I'm so sorry._

\---

_Sorry, Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry-_

George woke, eyes peeled at the ceiling as his chest heaved up and down. His hair stuck to his forehead as his hands gripped the basic, white sheets beneath him. And suddenly, that feeling hit him.

He realized it- the light around the room, the chirping birds, the morning sun. His eyes widened more than they should've, body swift as it turned to the empty spot next to him. He gasped, eyebrows furrowing. "Dream?"

_Ding_

_New message from Sapnap:_ George! Get on we miss you. _Read: 8:56 a.m._

A broken sob left his mouth, watching as his phone screen went black. "D-Dream? Dream?" His eyes full of tears, he pushed his tired body out of the empty bed, running towards the once shared corridor. No shoes next to the bed, where was the screaming? Why didn't he wake up to the voice of the blonde yelling? Fuck, start yelling.

His hands trembled whilst they covered his mouth, eyes wallowing with tears. He stood there, staring at the door, and that's when he finally realized

They would never speak again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAP!!! I'm so excited to announce that there will be a SEQUEL!! I'm not sure at all when it will come out, but give me a little time and I'll have it all ready for you guys to enjoy! <3 Thank you so much for being patient with me on this little journey, I know it's probably irritating having to read amateur work, but I'm improving, and I'll always be thankful for everyone who reads. Have an amazing day!  
> Love, Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER**
> 
> I fully respect George and Dream's relationship and in no way do I intend to offend or harass them or their friends. This is simply for fun, and I hope this isn't taken very seriously. I personally do ship DREAMNOTFOUND but it is for my own entertainment. If anything ever happens between the two or anything doesn't happen between them, I won't be upset. I mean it is human nature but I won't fight it. They are their own people and deserve to be respected as well, please don't forget that! I hope you enjoy it!! <3


End file.
